Ej no w tym momencie powrót?
Odcinek 22 My Small Restaurant 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestnicy zmierzyli się w Turnieju. Ivan nie czul się za dobrze z powodu kaca. Ale za to McKey miała super ułatwione zadanie przez to. Heather i Izzy oraz Fretka popisały się zwinnością i poradzily sobie dobrze. No może nie Heather. Za to Heather zmierzyla się o przetrwanie z JJ'em. Ale go pokonała i niestety JJ musiał opuścić program ze spuszczoną głową. Tak jak dzisiaj poradzi sobie siódemka która pozostala w programie? Czy będzie jakaś zdrada? Pewnie tak koro o tym mówie. Wi.ęc nie czekajmy i zobaczmy My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Taras '''Fretka: '''O tak zostałam. '''Heather: '''No przez jakiś czas czułam się zagrożona. '''Izzy: '''Bo byłaś zagrożona! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Na prawdę Izzy wygrała trzy odcinki z rzędu jak teraz przega to czeka ją ciężki żywot. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Fretka: 'Izzy wogóle nie ma strategii. Jak można tak często wygrywać. Czy nie widzi że zaraz ją wywalą? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Izzy: 'Oczywiście wiem że trochę z nietykalnościami przesadziłam i szykuje się na najgorszę. ''wchodzi McKey 'McKey: '''Hej dziewczyny co tam? '''Fretka: '''Normalnie? '''Izzy: '''Wiesz opalamy się, a ty co robisz? '''McKey: '''Nie wiem szwędam się to tu, to tam. '''Heather: '''Pusto ci bez Beth? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Oczywiście wstydzę się tego co zrobiłam. I wiem że Beth mi nie wybaczy tego. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Jedyne co zrobiła dobrze McKey w programie to to że wywaliła Beth. '''Mckey: '''O tak okropnie nie mam kogo pocieszać. '''Fretka: '''Mam wrarzenie że czekać na to długo nie będziesz. '''McKey: '''Niestety wiem o tym. '''Izzy: '''Ale i tak została nas tylko siódemka. Więc raczej szanse na wylecenie wzrastają. '''Heather: '''Proszę nie mów mi o zadaniach. '''Izzy: '''Dlaczego? '''heather: '''Bo ostatnio o mało nie odpadłam! Oto powód. '''Izzy: '''Oj biedna Heather! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Oj biedna Heather? Co to znaczy? '''McKey: '''Jak myślicie ajkie będzie teraz zadanie? '''Heather: '''Nie mówmy o tym! '''Fretka: '''Wlaśnie nie warto. Kuchnia '''Ivan: '''takim sposobem została nas trójka panowie. '''Philip: '''No najlepsza trójka. '''Trent: '''No w sumie. '''Ivan: '''Tak najlepsza. Ale przydał by się nam jeszcze jeden chłopak. ''nagle słyszą że ktoś wyjada wszystko z lodówki 'Ivan: '''O błagam tylko nie to! '''Philip: '''Ktoś odważy się odwrócić? '''Trent: '''Nie na pewno nie ja! '''Ivan: '''Tchórze. No dobra zobacze. ''Ivan odwraca się 'Ivan: '''Owen! Co ty tutaj robisz? '''Owen: '''Chris pozwolil mi powrócić więc jestem! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Owen?! No proszę was! Dlaczego nie Duncan, Geoff albo Noah? A Owen?! Ehh koszmary się sprawdzają. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Owen: 'Wiem że to trochę za późno na powrót wiem o tym! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Philip: 'Spodziewałem się że Owen powróci. To było raczej pewne. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Nie mam zdania. Ten powrót jest mi obojętny. I tak daleko nie zajdzie. Kuchnia '''Chris: '''Witajcie jak pewnie wiecie Owen powrócił. '''Heather: 'Że co? 'fretka: '''Ej no powrót w tym momencie? '''Chris: '''Niestety Owen złowył pozew do sądu i wygrał. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Fretka: 'Ach tak? To jest nie fair. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'No Chris jest nie poważny może zrobi powrót w finale? '''Trent: '''Tak na marginesie. Co dzisiaj robimy. '''Chris: '''Nakręcicie w parach program kulinarny. Chlopak z dziewczyną. '''Izzy: '''Ja zajmuje Owena! '''Owen: '''A ja zajmuje Izzy! '''Chris: '''Ok więc wy zaczynacie. ''program Izzy i Owen'a 'Izzy: '''Witamy w programie Izzy gotuje! A Owen je. '''Owen: '''Fajnie że tu jesteś. '''Izzy: '''Och jak ja za tobą tęskniłam. '''Owen: '''Mmm co tak smakowicie pachnie? '''Izzy: '''Plucha wołowa! '''Owen: '''Plucha wołowa? '''izzy: '''Tak plucha wołowa! '''Owen: '''To nie brzmi smakowicie, ale jestem taki głodny. ''Owen wklada do ust pluche 'Owen: '''Ble. O nie muszę zwrócić. '''Izzy: '''I to koniec jeżeli chcecie zrobić pulpe wołową to przepis na www.kuchniatotaldrama.com/Izzy&Owen ''koniec 'Chris: '''yyy no 2/10 '''Owen: '''Przepraszam nie czuje się najlepiej. ''Owen biegnie do toalety 'Izzy: '''Więc nie chcesz deseru? '''Chris: '''Więc jak kto następny? '''Mckey: '''Hej Philip nakręcimy to razem? '''Philip: '''No w sumie tak! ''program Philipa i McKey 'Philip: '''Witamy was w... '''McKey: '''P&Mc gotują. '''Philip: '''Dzisiaj zademonstrujemy wam ... stalowy buły! '''McKey: '''Stalowe buły? Kto to wymyślił. '''Philip: '''Chyba Chris. '''mcKey: '''Więc jak spróbujesz? '''Philip: '''Nie może ty? '''McKey: '''A w życiu! '''Philip: '''Spróbuj! '''McKey: '''Ała moja noga! '''Philip: '''Co się stało? '''McKey: '''To coś spadło mi na nogę. ''koniec 'Chris: '''No dam 4,5. '''McKey: '''Wow rządzimy! '''Philip: '''Tak pewnie wygramy! '''Fretka: '''Chodź Trent. '''Trent: '''Aaa pomocy. ''po programie 'Chris: '''Genialne 9,5! Dajmy szanse Ivanowi i Heather! '''Heather: '''Co ja z nim nie pracuje! '''Ivan: '''A ja z nią! '''Chris: '''Czyli nie nakręcicie tego? '''Ivan: '''Juz wolę wylecieć! '''Heather: '''Ja też. Ale jakby co głosujcie na Ivana! '''Ivan: '''Ty ... *** ... Aaa! '''Heather: '''Dobra nie denerwuj się. '''Chris: '''Więc w tej sytuacji wygrywają Trent i Fretka! '''Fretka: '''Super. '''Trent: '''O jej zostaje! W pokoju przeznaczonym do glosowania '''Fretka: '''Izzy wreszcie mam cię sanse wywalić. '''McKey: '''Wybacz, Heather. '''Ivan: '''Heather! Papa. '''Heather: '''Ivan żegrnaj. '''Owen: '''Przepraszam cię Izzy! WYbacz mi! '''Izzy: '''Ivan jest idiotą. żegraj. '''Philip: '''Izzy jesteś za dobra pa. '''Trent: '''Izzy wreszcie przegrałaś a ja nie odpuszczę takiej okazji. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Trent, Fretka, Owen, Philip, McKey lapcie patelnie. '''Owen: '''Juhu! '''Philip: '''Uff zostaje! '''Chris: '''A kto będzie żyl długo i szczęśliwie? ''dramatyczna muzyka '''Chris: '''Heather ty zostajesz. '''Heather: '''Dzięki Chris. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla... '''Ivan: '''Pff znowu. '''Izzy: '''Zgrzyt. '''Chris: '''Dla ... Ivana! '''Izzy: '''Co? Jak dlaczego? '''Chris: '''Podziękuj Owenowi. '''Izzy: '''Porozmawiamy w kurorcie przegranych Owen! '''Owen: '''Dddooobrzeee Izzy Paaa. '''Chris: '''I tak pozbyliśmy się Izzy. A kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant